Sacrificial Lamb
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Doing the right thing for the one you love sucks. And that goes double for Magnus Bane. Malec. Set after City of Glass. Oneshot. My first try at this so please be merciful! Please R


--Ok, so this is my first Mortal Instrument anything. Tell me if you like it!--

**Sacrificial Lamb**

Magnus was standing in the darkened alley, his hands raised out in front of him, blue lightning darting between them. He really wished he would have just gone home tonight.

But no. He went into the bar that was filled with Downworlders, and a group of nasty warlocks. A gang, more or less, traveling in a pack with a leader that had more power than the rest of them. But not more than Magnus. Nevertheless, ten of them throwing everything they had at him made him tired. And hey, if they wanted to fight, he'd fight.

They threw everything they had at him, weakening slowly. Magnus, on the other hand, felt his strength start to drain. He'd been fighting for at least twenty minutes now, blocking their magic and throwing his own spells when he could.

Sweat beaded down his forehead, making his wild hair fall lank, glitter running in his eyes.

He watched their eyes shift, faces screwing up in anger.

"Shadowhunter!" One of them yelled. The alleged one in charge nodded and three ran out of Magnus's sight and his reach.

He dared to glance over his shoulder for a split second. His gut wrenched and his eyes grew.

"Alec." He had his stele out, blocking the warlock's spells, streetlights casting an eerie glow over his pale skin, dark hair whipping around his face.

Pain ruptured in Magnus's shoulder, turning his attention back to the remaining warlocks. His energy was fading fast, but he would get rid of them. Alec was in danger, more than Magnus was. No, he would get rid of them _now_. He heard Alec cry out and his panic and anger grew tenfold.

"You think you can beat me?!" He bellowed, feeling his energy building, mind readying to release it. "I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, bitch!" And he let it go, striking all those in front of him square in the chest. They disappeared on contact, going to the vast wasteland that Magnus had picked for them in his mind.

He turned on the others who had stopped fighting Alec, wide eyed. Alec was looking at him with concern in his eyes, like he was more worried about what his injuries might be. His chest heaved, feeling so drained he could collapse right there, his hair hanging in his face.

"If you don't want to meet their fate was well, I suggest you leave." He managed to keep his voice strong. They backed away slowly, holding their hands up in surrender. Magnus turned around, gaining his composure before he would face Alec.

He took a deep breath and turned back around, Alec jogging toward him. Then time slowed to a near standstill.

One of the retreating warlocks turned around, looking at Magnus and Alec. His face grew into a malicious grin. He threw his hand out, aiming directly at Alec's back. The spell was out of his mouth just as Magnus screamed,

"ALEC!" He watched his ice blue eyes go wide, blood drain from his face as the spell hit. "NO!" The warlock took off, but Magnus didn't care.

He ran at Alec as fast as he could, catching him before he hit the ground. He looked down at him, pushing the hair out of his face to get a better look at him. The light in his eyes that Magnus loved so much, was gone. His body was limp and heavy. Magnus swallowed, tears stinging his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, Alec, please," His blank eyes stared at nothing. "Please, Alec, please wake up," He begged. A tear leaked down his cheek as he shut his Shadowhunter's eyes and held his cooling body to him. "Alec…" He choked. But there was no hope.

Alec was dead.

~*~

Magnus sat up, his chest heaving, face dripping in a cold sweat, heart thundering in his chest.

"Magnus?" Alec said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Magnus's cat-like eyes brightened when he looked at him with both relief and happiness. "Wuss wrong?" Magnus shook his head and pulled Alec as close as he could get him, resting his head on top of the younger boy's. "Nothing," He said, absently stroking his hair back. "Just sleep, Alexander. Just sleep."

~*~

Alec thought nothing of Magnus's sudden awakening the night before. He nearly forgot all about it.

Now he was walking down a lonely street in Manhattan, just taking some time to think. That's when he heard noise. Unnatural noise that would go unheard by mundanes. He saw the cause of the sounds when he turned into an alley.

Magnus. He was surrounded by warlock's, blue light dancing between his outstretched hands, blocking their spells and lashing out his own. He could see the physical strain it was putting on him, how his light was dimming. He needed help.

Alec darted forward, drawing his stele and calling its name.

Some of the warlocks broke away from Magnus's hold and came at him. He braced himself, waiting for hexes to start shooting his way.

His stele darted back and forth, blocking the different colored light. One struck his hand and he cried out, feeling a savage burn form rapidly. He thought, distantly, that he heard Magnus yell. He didn't dare turn to find out. The warlock in front of him was throwing spells at him so quickly he was sweating in attempt to keep up.

A loud roar and a brilliant light interrupted them. He stopped along with the warlocks and turned in Magnus's direction.

The other warlock's had vanished, leaving Magnus trying to breathe, sweat soaking his face. The warlocks Alec had been fighting started backing up in retreat. Alec paid them no attention, he was worried about Magnus. He jogged toward him, worry deep in his face.

Magnus looked up at him, his eyes going wide and scared.

"ALEC!" Before he could fully register what was happening, arms wrapped around him, constricting him to a chest. He was spun around on the spot, tucked under someone, hands holding his head next to a pounding heart. There was a loud electrical sound and the body tensed, a harsh sound ripping from their throat.

Magnus's grip slackened, his body sliding off Alec's. Alec caught him, calling his name.

The High Warlock's attention was elsewhere. He turned his head with great effort seeing a gloating face looking back at him. The warlock that had struck him. The one that had murdered Alec in his dream.

He dug deep for all the energy he could muster and threw out his hand, screaming as the magic left him. He watched the life leave the warlock's eyes before he fell, just as Alec had in his dream. Then, and only then, did he feel justice for what could have happened.

He went limp in Alec's arms, leaning into his chest just to make sure he was there.

"It changed," He whispered. "It changed." Either Alec didn't hear him, or ignored him. He was frantically looking him over, gently lifting him up slightly so he could see where the spell had hit. He winced and swallowed bile that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

Magnus's shirt was charred and caked with blood, sticking to his back. On what skin he could see blackened burns faded to a deep red.

"Magnus," Alec turned the warlock's face to his own. "Why did you..?"

"That…spell…" He gasped. "Would…have killed you…instantly," Magnus shook his head, glitter falling from his hair. "Wouldn't let…you die…Love you. So much…" Despite everything, Alec felt himself blush. Magnus's groan of pain brought him back, worry returning to his face.

"What can I do?" He asked, feeling helpless.

"Home," Magnus said, and edge of plea in his voice. "Take me home." Alec nodded, trying not to panic. Magnus had always seemed so untouchable to him, someone that never got hurt because he simply couldn't. And now, here he was, trembling in Alec's arms, clinging to life. "Alec, please."

Another jolt hit Alec's heart and stomach.

"Okay," He said, nodding. "I'll get you home. I don't know how-"

"Cab," Magnus gulped. "Mundane…won't ask questions." Alec looked doubtful, but it was their only chance.

"Can you walk?" Alec asked gently. Magnus shook his head.

"Not…not alone." Alec shrugged off his jacket and slipped over the warlock's arms, partially to cover the wound, and partially because Magnus was shivering.

He helped Magnus stand, wincing every time he yelped or cried out in pain.

"Okay, just a little longer, you'll be okay. I promise." Alec assured. Magnus gripped Alec tight, his knuckles white at the tension. He half-dragged, half-carried Magnus our of the alley and onto the street.

Magnus turned his head away from the bright lights into Alec's neck, his head pounding.

"Shh…" Alec soothed. "It's okay." He threw his free arm in the air as a can passed, and cursed when it kept going. Four had passed before he got one to stop.

"Alec." Magnus whimpered. Alec's chest tightened.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'll get you home, okay?" He carefully eased Magnus into the cab, rattling off Magnus's address to the driver.

Magnus kept his head resting in the crook of Alec's neck, hair partially hiding his face.

Alec had one hand clasped in Magnus's, his other arm wrapped around his shoulder. Magnus shivered against him, squeezing his hand when the pain flared too much.

He tensed, hissing and biting his lip. Alec looked at him in alarm.

"Faster." He whispered.

"Hey, can you go a little faster?!" Alec asked desperately. The cab sped a fraction, not nearly as much as he would have liked.

There was mild traffic, making Alec's nerves worse.

Magnus's only distraction from his burning agony was Alec's breath on his face, his heart beat in his ears, the smell of him keeping him sane and calm. The burns hurt so bad. The magic caused them to seep deeper and deeper into his body. Into his bones, his lungs, his heart.

The spell wouldn't kill him, not if he got home in time.

_Can't think about death_, He thought. _Think about Alec. _

He looked up at him. His dark hair a harsh contrast against his porcelain skin. His blue eyes that looked _into_ you instead of at you. He could feel his warmth against his body. He was worth fighting for. And it was beyond worth saving him.

"I'm here, Magnus," Alec said, gripping him tighter. "I've got you. It's okay." He didn't realize it until now that he had been whispering Alec's name over and over.

"Alec," He choked. "It hurts." Alec winced.

"I know," He said quietly. "I know. It'll be okay. You're gonna be all right."

"He okay?" The driver asked.

"Someone slipped something in his drink," Alec lied quickly. "It'll wear off in a few hours." Any other time Magnus would have smiled, impressed. But now he was fighting the darkness closing in around his eyes.

"Alec," He whispered. "Talk to me." He had to stay awake. If not…Alec wouldn't know what to do. Alec didn't know how to fix him.

"About what?" Alec asked. Magnus tried to think through the fog in his mind, the pounding and the heat in his forehead.

"The first time you saw me, what were you thinking?" He asked wearily. He felt Alec flush against his cheek.

"Um…you really want to know?" He asked. Magnus nodded, smiling faintly through his anguish. Alec cleared his throat. He was so adorable when he was nervous.

"I…I was thinking, that with someone like you around, it was going to be really hard to keep my secret." He said softly.

"The first time you saw me?" Alec nodded. "So you thought I'd be around a lot?" He felt Alec flush deeper.

"I…I couldn't not see you again. I knew I couldn't try and stay away from you." He mumbled. Magnus groaned suddenly, squeezing Alec's hand, eyes clenching shut in pain.

"Wh-what were you thinking?" Alec asked, voice shaking with worry, trying to distract him from his pain.

"When I saw you?" Magnus said, breath wheezing.

"Yeah." Alec nodded. Magnus smiled lightly again.

"I thought, 'My God, I love him.'" If his voice hadn't sounded so genuine Alec would have thought he was joking.

"Really?"

"Yes," Magnus's voice had died to a barely audible whisper. "I loved you from the first…first time I saw you, Alexander."

"This is it." The driver said, sounding mildly uncomfortable. Alec ignored him and threw a fifty in the front seat without looking at the fare.

He pulled Magnus out of the car as carefully as he could, slinging his arm over his shoulder and heading for the building. Magnus handed him the key with a shaking hand.

Alec could see how much weaker Magnus had gotten. He was struggling to both keep his eyes open and stay standing and fighting hard to help Alec as much as he could.

"I've got you, Magnus," Alec said. "Don't try and walk, I've got you." The warlock didn't listen. "Magnus, please."

"Th-that's cheating," Magnus rasped. "I cannot deny you anything, you kn-know that."

Alec pulled Magnus into the elevator, pressing the button to his floor and leaning against the back wall. Magnus took several gasps for air, his head falling, chest heaving. Alec had to tighten his grip on him a few times to keep him standing.

"I'm s-sorry," Magnus gulped. "I'm straining y-you." Alec shook his head.

"I'm okay. Just try and stay awake, okay?"

"AHHH!" Magnus screamed suddenly, his body tensing, back arcing.

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled, hugging him to him. The warlock's body fell limp, breathing ragged and wet. He coughed, a small trickle of blood spilling over his lips. His eyes were half open and dim. "Magnus what's happening?!"

"It's reached my lungs," He gasped. "If…If it reaches…my heart…." He took a rattling breath. "Alexander, please hurry."

Less than three minutes later Alec was fumbling with the doorknob, trying to get his shaking hands to work. When it finally opened he quickly lied Magnus on the couch and knelt down next to him, holding his face.

"What can I do? What do you need?" He asked. Magnus yanked on his shirt.

"Off," He said, pulling at the collar. "Please…hurts, so bad…" Alec grasped the front and pulled, buttons popping and fabric tearing. He carefully pulled off his jacket and proceeded to peel Magnus's shirt off of him as gently as he could muster.

"Now what?" Alec asked, voice desperate. Magnus gestured to a counter across the room.

"Small black bottle," He rasped. Alec was at the counter and back quicker than Magnus could blink. He was already opening it. "Careful!" Magnus exclaimed. "Don't get any…on you…could hurt…you." Alec nodded slowly, pain in his heart at how much Magnus cared even when _he_ was the one that was hurt. He carefully lifted Magnus's head and gingerly pressed the bottle to his lips.

Magnus grimaced as he drank. This stuff was awful and made him weaker by the second, but it would save him.

Magnus made sure every drop was out of the vial before he pulled away, coughing on the bitter taste and leaning into Alec's warm hand.

"Is that all?" Alec asked. He sounded so scared; it broke Magnus's heart. "Is that all I can do for you?"

"Roll me over," He begged, his breath hitching in his chest. "My back…" Alec gently rolled him over, wincing deeply once he did.

The wound was so much worse in the light. He could see the blackened skin in the middle of Magnus's back where the spell had hit, the burns around it red with violent blisters. He knelt down lower, meeting Magnus's eyes, gently stroking his forehead.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"Wait," Magnus croaked. "It's all we can do."

"You saved my life." Alec said softly after a long moment of silence passed between them.

"I had a dream…more of a…a nightmare. It was…what happened earlier but, but you…you died," Magnus's voice cracked. He shut his eyes and swallowed hard. "Tonight something…something changed…and I…I got to save you."

"How did you know that spell wouldn't have killed you?" Alec asked softly. Magnus reached out and touched his cheek. His hands were freezing.

"I didn't." He whispered. The bluntness of it all made Alec's breath leave him, tears filling his eyes that were quickly blinked away.

"You're so stupid." He said exasperated.

"People do stupid things when they're in love." Magnus said pointedly.

"But you're hurt." Alec said painfully. Magnus stroked his cheek again.

"Someone once told me that doing the right thing for the one you love sucks. I think I understand that completely now." Slowly, Magnus's body was growing less tense, fists unclenching, face relaxing. Alec dared to sneak a glance at his back.

The burns were fading, the blackened, dead skin was healing and turning back to it's original skin color, the blisters disappeared. Magnus took a deep breath, grateful to be breathing normally again.

"Thank God." He said, sighing. Alec watched the burns fade completely, leaving nothing behind. Not even the smallest scar. Instinctively, Alec reached out and touched his back, just to be sure. He moved his hand down, barely touching the skin, in curiosity; Magnus made a strange noise. It took Alec a moment to register what had just happened.

Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, had just giggled.

"Don't do that," He said, still giggling and squirming lightly under Alec's touch. Alec smiled.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I said so, that's why," Magnus retorted. Smiling wryly, Alec did it again. Magnus made the same sound, his body tensing away from him. "Stop it!" He rolled over and looked at him, smile fading, attempting to look stern. "If you ever tell _anyone_ what you just saw I will refuse to kiss you for an entire week." Alec stared at his hands, chewing his lip.

"I thought it was kind of…cute." Alec mumbled. Magnus frowned, folding his arms over his bare chest.

"Magnus Bane does not do cute," He said, face melting into a smile. He brushed his finger under Alec's chin, smile growing when Alec blushed. "That's your job." Alec bowed his head again, his hair hiding half of his face, a ghost of an embarrassed smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"How do you feel?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Much better," Magnus said. "I'm still very tired. My powers are weak and that potion didn't help. It heals me, sure, but it uses my energy to do so."

"Then sleep." Alec said, trying to push him back down.

"Wait," Magnus said, resisting him. "Come here with me." Alec climbed onto the couch with him after a moment's hesitation, lying his head on Magnus's chest.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" He asked softly. "When you said what you were thinking when you first saw me?"

"Yes," Magnus said immediately. "I meant every word. It's the truth."

"But…how did you know?" Alec asked. Magnus lifted his chin, gazing into those bits of sky that some would call his eyes.

"I'm eight hundred years old, Alexander," He said simply. "I know what love at first sight is. And I love you."

"I love you too." Alec whispered. Magnus blanched. He said it. He actually said it. He was almost as surprised as he had been in the Accords Hall when Alec had kissed him in front of everyone, parents and all.

He lifted Alec's chin again and brought his face up to his own, gently pressing his lips to Alec's. the kiss was chaste and lingered. Magnus cradled Alec's cheek in his palm, trying not to grin when he felt his face grow hot.

"I've waited eight hundred years for you," Magnus said quietly, his face still close enough to Alec's his lips brushed his when he spoke.

"Now you have me," Alec said. "Forever." Magnus smiled at the thought and hugged Alec closer, letting himself drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Fin**

--Good? Or did it suck out loud? Plz send feedback and let me know!--


End file.
